User blog:WeirdCube/Current List of Station Neighbors
Please don't request. This will be finished. This is also K and W only, so I won't list B; D; or any other letters because it's technically not part of the US call station letters. (Only if they're used in something; like for example, W'B'''HN.) ''Italic = Defunct Bold = No Affiliate/Channel Number This little star thingy "*" = Cable only. Red signifies deleted. Yellow signifies a page. Call Stations that begin with "KAA" #KAAD (ABN, 15; Oklahoma) #KAAK (ABC, 5; Alaska) #KAAO (The CW Plus, 38; North Dakota) #KAAR (RDN, 35; Arkansas) #KAAZ (NBC, 7; Texas) Call Stations that begin with "KAB" #KABB (independent, 13; Canada) #KABC (ABC, 15; California) #KABD (ABN, 17; Texas) #KABG (ABC, 7; California) #KABK (ABN, 2; Idaho) #KABN (ABN, 4; Washington) #KABQ (National Television, 16; South Dakota) #KABR (Dorado Broadcasting Company, 9; New Mexico) #KABT (CBS, 12; Texas) #KABW (America One, 50; California) Call Stations that begin with "KAC" #KAC (National Television, 3; Louisiana) #KACD (MyTV/MyNetworkTV, 45; Texas/Oklahoma) #KACH (Paramount Television Network, 31; Arkansas) #KACL (The CW, 31; North Dakota) #KACM (ACME, 7; Oregon) #KACO (RDN, 11; Colorado) #KACR (ACME, 11; Nevada) #KACT-DT (ABS America, 5?; Hawaii) #KACT-TV (independent, 5; Dogette (not a USA state) #KACU (MyTV, 68; Texas) #KACY (ABN, 11; Idaho) Call Stations that begin with "KAD" #KADA (RDN, 69; Texas/Oklahoma) #KADFD (Paramount Television Network, 1; Arizona) #KADH (The Works, 52; Arizona/California) #KADI (ABN, 26; Idaho/Wyoming) #KADJ (independent, 35; California) #KADL (Mi Canal, 23; Texas) #KADV (MyTV/MyNetworkTV, 58; California) #''KADW (NBC, 4; defunct; Arkansas)'' #KADY (CBS, 13; Texas/Oklahoma) Call Stations that begin with "KAE" None. Call Stations that begin with "KAF" #KAFB (ABC, 6; Louisiana) #KAFN (CBS, 4; Arkansas) #KAFQ (RDN, 54; Oklahoma) #KAFR (RKO Network, 29; Idaho) #KAFT (ABN, 6; North Dakota) #KAFX (WIN Television America, 5; Texas) Call Stations that begin with "KAG" #KAGA (ABN, 7; California) #KAGC (NBC, 5; Alaska) #KAGE (NBC, 12; Texas) #KAGG (CBS, 6; Texas) #KAGI (independent, 4; Louisiana) #KAGM (NBC, 12; Missouri) #KAGR (RKO Network, 13; California) #KAGP (PBS, 9; California) #KAGS (Sims Broadcasting Network, 5; California) Call Stations that begin with "KAH" #KAH (XYZ, 11; Texas) #KAHB (RDN, 50; Iowa) #KAHC (YesNet, 13; Arizona) #KAHL (independent, 45; Texas) #KAHR (Global Television Network, 25; Alaska) #KAHT (ABC Television America, 30; California) Call Stations that begin with "KAI" #KAIC (NBC, 3; New Mexico) #KAID (ABN, 10; Idaho) #KAIF (ABC, 2; Idaho) #'KAIN (Nebraska)' #KAIO (independent, 3; Montana) #KAIR #KAIS (independent, 60; Arizona) #KAIS-DT2 (The WB; Arizona) Call Stations that begin with "KAJ" #KAJF (JFN, 17; Arkansas) #KAJIX (Fox, 1; Texas) #KAJK (ITV Network, 1; Oklahoma) #KAJM (NBC, 3; Texas) #KAJN (ABN, 7; Alaska) #KAJO (America One, 22; Arkansas) #KAJT (YesNet, 43; Oregon) Call Stations that begin with "KAK" #KAKA (ABN, 2; Texas) #KAKB (Fox, 19; Alaska) #KAKD (CBS, 2; Pennsylvania) #KAKO (RDN, 8; Texas) #KAKQ (ABN, 3; Alaska) #KAKR (Fox, 5; Ohio) #KAKT (Channel America, 30; Oregon) #KAKZ (ABN, 7, Alaska) Call Stations that begin with "KAL" #KALA (MyTV/MyNetworkTV, 36; Alaska) #KALC (America One, 12; California) #KALD (CBS, 8; Montana) #KALE (CBS, 3; Montana) #KALH (PBC, 7; Alola (not a US state/region) #KALI (Paramount Television Network, 21; Nebraska) #KALK (RDN, 12; Illinois/Iowa #KALL (CBS, 7; Montana) #KALN (The WB, 22; Alaska) #KALP (Paramount Television Network, 16; New Mexico) #KALQ (America One, 4; Texas) #KALR (ABS America, 16; Arkansas) #KALS (ABC Television America, 12; SA?) #KALT (RDN, 45; Colorado) #KALU (Univision, 56; Marshall Islands) #KALW (CBS, 4; Washington) #KALX (ABC, 8; Minnesota) #KALZ (PBS, 8; California) Call Stations that begin with "KAM" #KAMA (UDC, 44; Texas) #KAMD (ABC, 11; Texas) #KAME (ABC, 13; Arizona) #KAMF (YesNet, 15; Texas) #KAMM (The WB, 28; Texas) #KAMN (ABC, 2; Minnesota) #KAMO (independent, 10; Missouri) #KAMP (CBS, 17; Colorado) #KAMV (independent, 13; Oklahoma) #KAMY (MyNetworkTV, 20; Texas) Call Stations that begin with "KAN" #KANA (KTTN, 36; Alaska) #KANB (ACME, 4; Alaska) #KANG (CBS, 34; Texas) #KANI (independent, 6; Arizona) #KANS (CBS, 9; Kansas) #KANW (National Television, 11; Alaska) #KANX (ABN, 4; Texas) #KANZ (independent, 16; New Zealand (not a US state; but a country) Call Stations that begin with "KAO" #KAOA (CBS, 3; Louisiana) #KAOM (NBC, 5; Nebraska) #KAONA (ABC, 3; California) #KAOR (NBC, 2; Oregon) Call Stations that begin with "KAP" #KAPB (ABC, 4; Texas) #KAPH (UDC, 24; Arizona) #KAPL (Plata, 26; Texas) #KAPT (ABC, 5; Oregon) Call Stations that begin with "KAQ" #KAQA (The WB, 40; Texas/New Mexico) #KAQC (ABN, 16; South Dakota) #KAQG (ABN, 19; North Dakota) #KAQM (ABN, 9; Nevada) #KAQN (NBC, 5; California) #KAQO (CBS, 7; Oregon) #KAQU (Telemundo, 45; California) #KAQY (ABC, 11; Louisiana/Arkansas) #KAQZ (ABC, 9; Oklahoma/Texas) Call Stations that begin with "KAR" #KARC (The CW, 2; Arkansas) #KARL (CBS, 3; Texas) #KARN (CBS, 11; Arizona) #KARQ (Import Network, 2; California) #KART (ABC, 9; Texas) Call Stations that begin with "KAS" #KASB (MGM Television Network, 66; Texas) #KASD (ABC, 3; South Dakota #KASK (UDC, 8; Alaska) #KASL (Omni, 45; Texas) #KASM (UPN, 14; Texas) #KASN (KTTN, 29; Texas) #KASO (Fox, 14; Oregon) #KASP (ABC, 5; Montana) #KASQ (PBS, 12; Arkansas) #KAST (ABN, 5; California) Call Stations that begin with "KAT" #KATE (ABC, 15; Texas) #KATF (independent, 8; Alola (not a US state/region) #KATL (KTTN, 20; Texas) #KATM (YesNet, 17; Alaska) #KATN (CBS, 11; Texas) #KATO (The CW, 61; California) #KATS (MyTV, 18; Texas) #KATU (UPN, 28; Texas) #KATW (ABN, 3; Nebraska) #KATX (NBC, 44; Texas) Call Stations that begin with "KAU" #KAUF (Fox, 5; California) #KAUH (The CW, 11; Arizona) #''KAUN* (Univision, 46; only on cable, defunct in other ('Alola (not a US state/regio'n')'' #KAUR (RKO Network, 32; Texas) #KAUS (RDN, 16; Texas) #KAUY (independent, 47; Oklahoma) Call Stations that begin with "KAV" #KAVB (ABC, 23; Louisiana) #KAVH (Import Network, 32; Texas) #KAVM (Telemundo, 43; Texas) Call Stations that begin with "KAW" #KAWA (independent, 4; Texas) #KAWD (NBC, 2; Kawawii Island (not a US state/country) #KAWI (Fox, 16; Texas) #KAWW (MyNetworkTV, 4; Montana) #KAWZ (MyTV, 68; Missouri) Call Stations that begin with "KAX" #KAXA (New Line Network, 36; Louisiana) #KAXV (MyTV, 48; Louisiana) #KAXW (XTV, 41; North Dakota) Call Stations that begin with "KAY" #KAYB (ABN, 13; Washington) #KAYG (ABN, 8; Arizona) #KAYO (Fox, 9; Oregon) #KAYS (CBS, 7; Kansas) Call Stations that begin with "KAZ" #KAZA-CD (Mi Canal, 44; Washington) #KAZD (Dorado Broadcasting Company, 30; Arizona) #KAZE (The CW, 58; Nebraska) #KAZF (MyNetworkTV, 13; Oregon) #KAZK (NBC, 5; Oklahoma) #KAZL (NBC, 15; Guam (not a US state) #KAZO (Fox, 2; Missouri) #KAZP (UPN, 6; Arizona) #KAZQ (independent, 12; Arizona) #KAZR (The WB, 35; Nevada) #KAZT (National Television, 45; Arizona) #KAZ (NBC, 2; California) Call Stations that begin with "KBA" #KBAG (The CW, 16; California) #KBAK (America One, 4; Alaska) #KBAO (MyTV/MyNetwork TV, 10; Iowa) #KBAP (ABC, 9; Oklahoma) #KBAQ (independent, 45; Utah) #KBAT (XYZ, 12; Idaho) #KBAY (Fox, 14; California) #KBAZ (NBC, 7; Guam (not a US state) Call Stations that begin with "KBB" #KBBA (The WB, 45; Arizona) #KBBC (ABN, 13; North Dakota) #KBBD (RDN, 30; South Dakota) #KBBG (CBS, 4; California) #KBBJ (The CW, 56; Montana) #KBBK (Fox, 14; Nebraska) #KBBL (Fox, 6; The Simpsons (not a real location/neither is it a US state) #KBBN (independent, 26; Nebraska) #KBBW (CBS, 17; Texas) #KBBX (KTV/Channel America, 45; Missouri) Call Stations that begin with "KBC" #KBCA (ABC, 2; Utah) #KBCC (Fox, 5; Oregon) #KBCH (ABN, 5; California) #KBCL (BBC One, 40; California) #KBCO (RDN, 35; Colorado) #KBCY (independent, 15; San Andreas (not a real state; but real fault) Call Stations that begin with "KBD" #KBDF (XYZ, 8; Texas) #KBDO (CBS, 5; Missouri) #KBDP (Fox, 10; Texas) #KBDW (Rede Globo, 46; California) #KBDY (ABN, 23; Texas) #KBDZ (Hyper Network, 50; Texas) Call Stations that begin with "KBE" #KBEA (Import Network, 53; Texas) #KBEI (NBC, 14; Montana) #KBEL (NBC, 4; Washington) #KBEO (The CW, 11; Idaho) #KBER (ABN, 5; California) #KBET (ABC, 10; California) #KBEU (RDN, 34; Texas) #KBEX (ABC, 11; Oklahoma) #KBEZ (Ion Television/Independent Television, 50; Oklahoma) Call Stations that begin with "KBF" #KBFB (Fox, 2; California) #KBFH (America One, 49; Oregon) #KBFI (ABC, 7; California) #KBFN (Freemont, 7; Texas)